StarCraft: I, Mengsk
StarCraft: I, Mengsk is a StarCraft II novelMcNeill, Graham. 2007-07-05. Monkey Gland Sauce. Graham Mcneill's Weblog. Accessed 2008-07-26.Download Seasonal Catalogs (Fall 2008 Pocket Books Catalog). Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2008-08-29. which was written by Graham McNeill. The novel is a look at three generations of the Mengsk family, including Arcturus' early life and the relationship between his father and his son. It explores whether a man's destiny is his own and how it's shaped by earlier generations.Medievaldragon. 2008-28-02. New Starcraft Novel -- Starcraft: I, Mengsk. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-02-29. Valerian will come of age and meet his father for the first time in I, Mengsk.''pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. [BlizzCon08 - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 3/4]. ''Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. The timeframe of I, Mengsk covers Arcturus' youth on Korhal to the years following the end of the Brood War. The novel is divided into a section for Angus, Arcturus, and Valerian although there is a degree of overlap. Back of Book Description Sixty-thousand light-years from Earth, the corrupt Terran Confederacy holds the Koprulu Sector tightly in its tyrannical grip, controlling every aspect of its citizens' lives. One man dares to stand up to this faceless empire and vows to bring it to its knees: Arcturus Mengsk -- genius propagandist, tactician, and freedom fighter. A monstrous act of bloody violence sows the seeds of rebellion in Arcturus, but he is not the first Mengsk to rail against such oppression. Before Arcturus grew to manhood, his father, Angus Mengsk, also defied the Confederacy and sought to end its brutal reign. The destiny of the Mengsk family has long been tied to that of the Confederacy and the Koprulu Sector, but as a new empire rises from the ashes of the past and alien invaders threaten the very existence of humanity, what will the future hold for the next generation...?2008-23-09. Blizzplanet- Starcraft: I, Mengsk - Excerpt. Medievaldragon. Accessed on 2008-23-09Starcraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2008-09-23. Synopsis Prologue Arcturus Mengsk and his son, Valerian, discussed Arcturus' life story at the funeral of Valerian's mother. Angus A black-cloaked figure broke into the Mengsk Dynasty's summer home, south of Styrling, Korhal. He was caught by the head of security, Achton Feld, who asked the figure why he was breaking into his own house. Feld expressed disappointment that the interloper – seventeen-year old Arcturus Mengsk – wasn't aware of the visit of the Umojan ambassador, Ailin Pasteur and his teenage daughter, Juliana. His interrogation of Arcturus Mengsk was interrupted by a "corporate death squad" which had broken into the house as well, carrying out an assassination mission. During the gunfight, Feld was injured. One of the attackers targeted Arcturus, who was rescued by his mother, Katherine. She had taken Feld's gun. The attackers turned out to be disguised neurally resocialized marines. Angus Mengsk, a senator of Korhal, was angered by this attack on his family, as was Pasteur, who offered to support Angus' political initiative – a freedom fighter movement against the Terran Confederacy. Arcturus overhead part of the conversation and was upset that what his father planned would kill people, but swore not to tell anyone about it. Angus Mengsk and his son didn't get along or understand each other well; Angus believed that Arcturus wasn't yet ready to become a man, and should eventually follow in his father's footsteps. Arcturus was more interested in becoming a prospector, an occupation Angus felt was beneath their family's dignity. Characters Mengsk Dynasty * Angus Mengsk * Arcturus Mengsk * Valerian Mengsk * Dorothy Mengsk * Katherine Mengsk Other Characters * Angelina Emillian * Ailin Pasteur * Juliana Pasteur Trivia The insignia of the Mengsk Dynasty will feature prominently.2008-09-11, StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2008-12-11 The title of the novel may be based on I, Claudius, a novel starring Claudius, Emperor of Rome. (Arcturus Mengsk named himself Emperor of the Dominion.) References Category: Official Fiction